


weekend update: quarantine edition

by cherryicecreamsmile



Category: Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, its just a drabble of stefon being his iconic self and seth being utterly in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicecreamsmile/pseuds/cherryicecreamsmile
Summary: in which seth lends his air time to new york's favorite city correspondent.[i suck at summaries, sorry.]
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	weekend update: quarantine edition

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to test my hand at these two and their dynamic before writing something bigger. it's 2 am and i'm posting this before i go crazy with editing it over and over again.  
> the standard applies: if you're somebody mentioned in this work or close to them or from nbc, do not interact. (and don't sue me pls i just borrowed them.)  
> the seth meyers in this fic is the snl au one, not the real deal.  
> i'm not a native english speaker, apologies for any mistakes.

seth is in the kitchen when the sound of the front door opening interrupts the almost silence of their house. it was stefon's turn to take the dog for his evening walk, leaving seth to look after the kids. gosh, they're parents now.

soon, bark ruffalo is taking up most of his personal space, as if they didn't spend every second of the last few months cooped up in the house together. stefon enters the room more slowly, with his shoulders slumped, none of his usual flirty-yet-cute energy present.

"how was the walk?" seth asks, cautious.

"i was asked three times, THREE, seth. no, stefon does not _maaaaaybe know a club that's open these days_ ," the impression of a young girl that stefon provides is frighteningly accurate.

(seth's fascination with the array of sounds and accents coming from his husband's mouth hasn't ceased during their life together, although seth has learned not to comment on that. "oh honey, this mouth can do everything: al pacino, donald duck, _the best blowjobs of your life_...")

"-in the middle of a world pandemic. like, stay the fuck home, kid." stefon is still going and seth understands. the amount of people asking stefon where to go out during a national lockdown is overwhelming even to seth. and he is not the one bombarded with them everytime he goes out.

the thought of bringing stefon onto his show crosses his mind again. after all, stefon is still well-loved, as seen on the astronomical numbers on seth's tweets about him and their little family.

\---

"yesyesyesyesyes, yessss, seth meyers," stefon claps his hands. there's a mischievous glint in his eyes and seth might start to regret asking him. but... stefon does that thing with his tongue touching his teeth when he's thinking. he will need to do some thinking for this. seth is not opposed to such view in their shared home office.

he might not get a lot of writing done, but who cares? he deserves a treat.

\---

stefon looks awfully huge and broad-shouldered in their tiny attic.

seth can't say he didn't hope for stefon's old outfit to make an appearance again, but those hopes were killed by stefon rather quickly.

"i have to show them i'm a responsible adult now, seth!"

which, seth learns, means a short-sleeved button-up. a rather sheer one.

he looks into the camera's viewfinder - yep, you can definitely see stefon's chest hair through the black fabric. amber is going to spam him until she finds out where stefon got the shirt from. after sending him the thirstiest of fan tweets, of course, since these are inevitable with how his husband looks right now and amber loves to torture him.

his hair is still in the same lopsided fringe ("symmetry is boring, babe"). baby curls have appeared now, though, since he stopped straightening it. he's sitting in seth's usual place, surrounded by their two kids. on the table behind him are children and recipe books instead of the _beloved-by-the-internet_ copy of the thorn birds.

soft smile sits on his angular face as their daughter lists all the fun things he simply _cannot_ forget to mention. she even brought her pink notebook, that means it's all very important information and stefon is nodding accordingly.

seth is going to be finding glitter all over his table for weeks.

he can't wait.

they prerecorded the intro during the kids' afternoon nap and seth couldn't be more thankful - turns out he isn't the bossiest person in the family anymore. stefon smiles, "she's so much like you, babe," and continues watching his husband trying to persuade their daughter that "mommy is ready, come on, we need to shoot the video."

it takes some strong arguments (one of them, perhaps, being in the shape of a chocolate bar), but they finally settle behind the camera and watch stefon slide into the role of the beloved city correspondent as if he was back on the weekend update again.

\---

"new york's hottest club is CLOSED." a grimace that was probably supposed to look menacing accompanies the drop of his voice and both of their kids giggle. the mic definitely catches that. the internet will go crazy. seth absolutely understands.

stefon is covering up his face in an attempt to quieten his answering giggles.

"seriously, though," stefon finally calms down enough to talk again, "stay at home. that place has everything: your silver fox of a husband," seth hates him, "responsible daytime drinking - because you deserve a glass of wine after helping your kid with math homework, human alarm clocks," he raises his eyebrows at set.

so seth does what is expected from him: "what is a human alarm clock, stefon?"

"it's that thing, when two little people - not the ones i used to talk about, the little people who call you mommy or daddy or any other parent-like word - it's when they barge into your room at an ungodly hour screaming and jumping on you, demanding breakfast."

slipping into the slightly disapproving news anchor role is easy for seth. "that doesn't sound very idyllic to me," even he can hear the smile in his voice. aging made him soft, damn it.

"oh it is amazing, seth meyers! they love rhinestones on clothes and annoying you as much as i do! and do you remember the bubble bath rave we had the other day?" after that stefon manages to list some actually helpful things and activities for families with kids. (and for parents after the kids are asleep - with some suggestive glances seth's way. stefon _so_ would be poking at seth's thighs were they back behind the weekend update desk.)

and seth is not a superhuman. he can only take so many euphemisms before he decides on an early bedtime. for the kids. he's got a husband and a few ideas to try.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks for reading <3  
> stay safe, wash your hands, i love you  
> feel free to be my friend @ imgeminirising @ tumblr


End file.
